


our first kiss (went a little like this)

by lunarsoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Jungwoo asks for a kiss on the cheek as a birthday present, but gets more than he bargained for.





	our first kiss (went a little like this)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first nct fic so bear with me, i've never attempted to write these boys before.
> 
> (inspired by that one vlive)

“So what do you _really_ want for your birthday, Jungwoo?” Dongyoung asks a few minutes after the broadcast ends. Mark has hurried off somewhere with half a pack of cookies, leaving both of them alone in the room.

“I already told you, hyung,” Jungwoo answers without looking up from his phone. He’s made himself comfortable on the couch, long legs dangling off the armrest.

“I can’t give you a sports car… Or a _house_.” Dongyoung walks towards the couch and nudges Jungwoo’s side, prompting the other to finally look up at Dongyoung who’s standing there, hands on his hips, waiting for a proper answer to his question.

“I don’t want neither of those. I told you what I want,” Jungwoo says with an innocent smile playing on his generous lips. He taps his index finger against his cheek, eyelashes fluttering slightly.

“Are you serious?” Dongyoung asks, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. This kid can’t be serious. Dongyoung was sure he’d just been acting cute for the fans earlier. You know, fanservice and all of that stuff

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jungwoo draws his legs back and sits up cross-legged on the couch, attention on his phone again as he seems to type something.

Dongyoung takes that as cue to take the empty seat next to Jungwoo. He relaxes against the back of the couch, scratching the back of his head as he tries to think of what to say next.  
Jungwoo might be serious, but he also might be messing with him. He and the younger boy had become quite close, but he still finds Jungwoo a little hard to figure out sometimes.

It’s not that Jungwoo is the mysterious type. Far from that, he’s your typical sweet flower boy - at least most of the time. But at times, Dongyoung swears there’s a subtle mischievous sparkle in the way Jungwoo looks at him. And the way he acts these days is slightly different than the shy boy who used to steal furtive looks in his direction during dance practice as Dongyoung tried to teach him the more difficult steps of their choreo.

Jungwoo also used to bow a lot to Dongyoung and that’s practically stopped now, although he never speaks to Dongyoung informally even when they are alone like this.

Letting his hand drop on his lap with a sigh, Doyoung turns to Jungwoo whose eyes are still glued to his phone screen and finally asks, “Do you want your present now or later?” Might as well give the kid what he wants. He still plans on treating Jungwoo to food soon, anyway.

“I’m sorry, hyung, what did you say?” Jungwoo tosses his bangs to the side with a flip of his head, gaze on Dongyoung again.

“I asked when do you want your present. Now? Later?” Dongyoung shuffles in his seat, feeling a bit awkward. He’s clearly turned this into a bigger deal by being so hesitant about giving Jungwoo a simple kiss on the cheek and now he wants nothing but to crawl into a hole and hide - which is a bit pathetic considering he’s Jungwoo’s _hyung_. If anyone should be flustered right now it shouldn’t be him, Dongyoung thinks.

“That’s up to you,” Jungwoo shrugs, the corner of his lips upturned into that cute smile of his. Dongyoung groans internally. It’s unfair how disarming Jungwoo’s smiles are.

“Come here, then. Let’s get this over with,” Dongyoung tries to sound offhandish, clearing his throat as he straightens up, feeling his back and shoulders stiffer with the built-up tension he didn’t even realize it was there.

“Now?” Jungwoo’s eyes wide suddenly, which makes him look younger than his age. Dongyoung can’t help but laugh, amused.

“Yes, now. You said it’s up to me.”

Jungwoo bites his lower lip, eyes straying to the side as if pondering what to say or do next. Some of Dongyoung’s confidence returns to him upon seeing he isn’t the only one who isn’t sure about what’s really transpiring.

“If you changed your mind I can-” 

“No!” Jungwoo abruptly cuts Dongyoung off, surprising the latter who can’t hold back a smile at the sight of the flustered boy in front of him. “I mean… No, hyung. That’s fine. I want it.”

Dongyoung really didn’t mean to be an evil little shit but Jungwoo kind of brings that side of him to the surface, so slipping his best pensive face on, Dongyoung taps his chin with a finger as he hums to himself. “If you want it that badly, you should ask for it. Properly.”

“P-properly? What do you mean, hyung?” Jungwoo looks so innocent and unsure right now, it’s a complete 360 degrees change from the cool, playful Jungwoo from earlier. Dongyoung almost feels bad for the other boy. Almost.

“I mean you you gotta really ask for it word by word. What do you want for your birthday, Jungwoonie?” 

“I- I want…,” Jungwoo starts, voice small, but stops himself suddenly, teeth worrying at his plump lower lip again which is starting to turn red.

Later, it’s that particular image Dongyoung will blame for making him do what he’s about to.

“A kiss? Is that what you want?” Dongyoung leans forward slightly, just short of invading Jungwoo’s personal space.  
“Y-yes,” Jungwoo stammers, but doesn’t try to pull away. Their faces are close enough that Dongyoung can see all the different shades of brown in Jungwoo’s irises. 

“Yes what?” Dongyoung’s heart is beating fast right now. He doesn’t exactly know what compelled him to act like this, but now he can’t stop. What would Donghyuck call it? _Jungwoo’s impact_ , he thinks with a snicker.

“Are you teasing me, hyung?” Jungwoo blinks at him and Dongyoung inwardly groans again in frustration. Why did he suddenly have to remember one of Donghyuck’s stupid jokes? He just completely ruined the mood. 

But before Dongyoung can think of what to say next to cover up his mistake, Jungwoo speaks again, voice soft but oddly determined, “You know I only asked for the kiss because you and I are close and… I like you, hyung.”

Now it’s Dongyoung’s turn to be surprised by the other boy’s words. Like him? Jungwoo likes him? Well, of course he does. They’ve known each other for quite a while now, having grown closer in the past months while preparing for their comeback and Jungwoo’s debut. 

They hit it off instantly, what with the way Dongyoung likes to take care of the younger members and Jungwoo’s sweet but playful personality that drew Dongyoung to the younger one instantly.

Dongyoung shakes his head in an attempt to dismiss the weird fluttering feeling in his stomach at that simple word: _like_. It obviously didn’t mean anything more.

“I like you too, Jungwoo. You’re my dongsaeng after all. And my favorite one too, but don’t tell Xuxi that.” Dongyoung says with a chuckle, reaching forward to ruffle Jungwoo’s hair.

“That’s… That’s not what I mean.”

Dongyoung’s hand immediately stills on top of Jungwoo’s head as their eyes meet.

“You mean you like _like_ me?” Dongyoung is not sure how he’s found words so quickly to reply, because his heart feels like it’s going to burst through his chest right now with how fast it’s beating. And Jungwoo is looking at him, holding his gaze with an intensity that Dongyoung had never thought Jungwoo capable of.

“Yes. Not as just a hyung. More than that,” Jungwoo’s words are full of confidence now, and he exhales in what seems like relief before he grabs Dongyoung’s wrist, lowering Dongyoung’s arm to his lap. “I’ve liked you for a while, but I didn’t know how to say it. So I kept dropping hints, but you’re a little dense.”

“Well, thanks for the compliment,” Dongyoung huffs indignantly but smiles anyway, because how can he not when this is positively one of the best days of his life. 

“So do you accept my feelings?” Jungwoo’s hands twist in his lap, a sign of his nervousness, and Dongyoung wants nothing more than to hold them.

“Did you learn that line from dramas?” Dongyoung asks with a smirk causing Jungwoo’s cheeks to turn a pretty shade of pink.

“N-no. Oh god was that lame?” Jungwoo groans, hiding his face behind his hands.

“It wasn’t. It was cute as hell,” Dongyoung assures him, taking Jungwoo’s hands away from his face. “And I do accept your feelings, silly.”

“You do!?” Jungwoo’s shocked expression has to be the most precious thing Dongyoung’s ever gotten to witness in his life. It makes him want to kiss Jungwoo, and hell, he just _might_ do it.

“I just so happen to like you too, so it’s only natural that I accept your feelings,” Dongyoung shrugs his shoulder, a smile forming on his lips at the same time Jungwoo beams.

They stare at each other in silent for a short while, Dongyoung rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of Jungwoo’s hand. It’s nice and it doesn’t feel awkward at all. All the nervousness and tension from before gone after they’ve let their feelings be known. 

Dongyoung is the one to break the silence first, head tilting to the side as he asks, “Do you still want your present?”

Jungwoo’s fiercely blushing again but Dongyoung holds back the urge to tease him about it. He’s already been enough of a little shit for one night. 

“I do, but…,” Jungwoo’s voice trails off, gaze straying downwards to their joined hands. “Can it be… A real kiss?”

Dongyoung replies with a low _yes_ before he leans forward, his free hand traveling to Jungwoo’s nape. He brings their faces closer until the tip of their noses are almost touching, lips a breath away. Jungwoo’s eyelashes flutter prettily as he looks down at Dongyoung’s lips.

“Happy birthday, Jungwoonie,” Dongyoung says before he presses their lips together in a gentle kiss.

 _Soft._ That’s the first thing Dongyoung’s mind registers. Jungwoo’s lips are so soft against his own, it’s almost unreal. He didn’t know lips could be this soft, but here he is, kissing Jungwoo, the owner of the softest lips in the whole universe probably.

Once they pull away, both with their cheeks tinted slightly pink and hearts fluttering, they don’t know what to say so they just go back to their little staring contest - none of them quite believing what just happened.  
Then they hear someone knocking on the door. Which is weird, since they didn’t lock it or anything. But they’re still grateful, because it gives them enough time to hurriedly compose themselves, letting go of each other’s hand - albeit reluctantly. 

Jungwoo grabs his phone, immediately starting to type something and Dongyoung fights the urge to take a peek over the boy’s shoulder.

“What’s up guys,” Mark says in english as he enters the room.

“Hey! Where were you?” Dongyoung asks. Jungwoo, by his side, raises his eyes from his phone to give Mark an acknowledging nod.

“Just had to go somewhere real quick. Are you two ready to leave now?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” Dongyoung says, getting up and without much thought to it, extends a hand for Jungwoo to take.

The smile the younger boy gives him is dazzling to say the least. Dongyoung feels like his legs will turn to jelly right here and now, but he recovers quickly. Jungwoo takes the hand Dongyoung is offering him, hauling himself up, but he doesn’t let go of the hand once they start to follow Mark out of the room and into the corridor. And Dongyoung has no intention of letting go himself.

They make sure they walk shoulder-to-shoulder though so no-one that isn’t looking directly at their hands would notice their linked hands and intertwined fingers.

Mark, in front of them, does give them a knowing look but doesn’t say anything. Dongyoung is pretty sure Mark knows, but _how_ he found out is a mystery. 

Jungwoo gives Dongyoung’s hand a soft squeeze as their shoulders bump lightly, and he realizes he doesn’t really care because even though it’s Jungwoo’s birthday soon he feels like he’s the one who got the best present.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> ~and you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sidewonkyun) if you want to join the dowoo cult i'm starting.


End file.
